


In your arms, I'll find peace

by ThePoeticMadman



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann and Ryuji in mentions and dialogue, M/M, alternative universe, though they're not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticMadman/pseuds/ThePoeticMadman
Summary: "Why not?" Amamiya says; Akechi pictures the moment they cross paths for first and last time - millions, no, billions of little sparks, celebrating yet mourning at the same time, along with pitiable lament of colours.That's why.Amamiya Ren shouldn't have chained himself to his orbit.Amamiya Ren is a fool.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: ShuAke Week 2020





	In your arms, I'll find peace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 5 nor its characters. All characters belong to their respective owners.

Travelling alone can be...well, lonely. Akechi Goro knows his share - there's only so many paths you can take before ending up in the same or very similar spot again.

That's why he lets himself wander; perhaps hoping he'll find some place he hadn't seen yet.

There's only so much the world can offer.

He almost summersaults as someone runs past him- _next_ to him- at rather alarming speed.

That was new.

He flares as he turns around to see a boy with messy hair.

"Sorry-" the boy cuts off as they stare at each other.

The silver gaze was sending him shivers down his spine.

"You could've bumped into me?" Akechi more states than asks.

"I could've," the boy grins, "but I didn't."

"Right." He almost walks away when the boy shouts.

"What's your name?"

"What's it to you?" he calls back as he continues drifting through the sea.

The boy calls again but they're already too far. All he can hear is fading echo.

"Hello again," he's the one to greet first as they pass by next time.

The boy's eyes glow up under his hair.

"Who's that?" a blonde next to him asks as Goro drifts away.

"Just an acquaintance," Ren mumbles.

"A _handsome_ acquaintance! Think you can introduce us?" the second blonde plays twirls her hair with pinkie.

"Really? Don't you've got better guys to impress."

"Ryuuuuuuuuuujiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

"Why are you booin' me? Ain't I right??"

He lets them bicker as he chases the trace of the other boy.

"Hello." He outruns him, facing the fiery gaze.

"Resolute, aren't we?"

"I wanted to say hello back."

"Only hello? No name to ask for?" Goro muses.

"You didn't answer last time."

"That I haven't."

As he opens his mouth- a shout that could tear suns apart.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

He sighs.

"Ren, is it?" Goro smiles.

"Well- yeah." He feels the pull on his leg, but he doesn't want to go yet.

"Interesting name."

"So is yours."

He pauses for a while.

"Do you know it?"

"I don't. But I'm sure it's-"

The pull drags him back; slowly but surely, one step at time.

"Akechi."

"Huh?"

"My name."

"Oh!"

He curses the stupid gravity under his breath.

"Wait...Akechi? As in, THE Akechi?"

Goro pulls himself just close enough to let him see his own playful smirk.

"Only if you're THE Amamiya."

"I'll remember it then!" he calls as he disappears from Goro's sight.

Goro somehow hopes he doesn't.

Next time they meet, they drift side by side.

With respectful distance.

"A bit quiet there, isn't it?" Akechi brings up just to fill the silence.

He wonders if it could deafen him...if given enough power.

"Ryuji's out looking for nest. Ann's with him."

"They're quite inseparable."

"They've known each other long. I already met them like that."

"Five moons back?"

"Eight, actually."

"Somehow I thought you knew each other sooner."

"I wish I did...sometimes."

Akechi wonders how that would be like, to have someone at your side most of the time. Not always, but close enough to help were something happen.

Not that he would know.

"I want to see more, though."

He looks to Amamiya as the light plays with that curly hair of his.

"I want to see more of the world...it's too soon to settle down."

"...there's not much to see," Akechi mumbles. "When you're alone, at least."

"Then let's travel together."

"No way."

"Why not?" Amamiya says; Akechi pictures the moment they cross paths properly for first and last time - millions, no, billions of little sparks, celebrating yet mourning at the same time, along with pitiable lament of colours.

That's why.

"There's nothing to see," he says instead, and overflies the confused Amamiya.

There's nothing special about void.

"What if there _is_ something out there? Worth discovering?"

"Even if it was. You're bound to die sooner before you reach it."

Amamiya wavers.

"Maybe..."

"Maybe indeed." Akechi smirks, jumping forward. "But at least I can go out while still trying."

He slows down just enough for Ren to catch up.

"That's all that matters."

He watches him from corner of his eye.

"Have your friends stopped seeing you?"

Amamiya mulls over before answering.

"They found their nests already."

He's not needed anymore.

Goro thinks about coming closer to offer comfort.

He thinks about the consenquences of the pull.

So instead, he drifts forward.

"...then find your own."

When storm rages on, blinding everything in its sight, they speed up to escape it.

When one feels exhausted, the other takes the lead; the pull's strong enough to drag the one behind.

And yet, few times there were close calls; the storm doesn't choose. It takes any prey it can.

Akechi curses during such times.

He shouldn't have agreed.

He shouldn't have let him enter his orbit.

They take turns travelling and resting. Ren never knew how common storms were before; Ryuji and Ann must have had a hidden sixth sense for them.

He hopes they're doing okay.

Wherever they are.

Ren thinks he found it, watching Goro lead, even if he refuses to go anywhere near him; he knows he wants to.

He also knows what that would mean.

  
But he knows.

He's found it.

His own nest.

  
But...a star can only do so much before it meets its end.

  
One day, they'll find their light.

That was their hope.

  
Their hopes might had been eternal.

Their fuels weren't.

As they laid their heads to rest, hidden in each other's arms, the world around stopped existing.

They were each other's home.

They were each other's doom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was...certainly a challenge to write.  
> I got stuck half way through and just wanted to finish it, so...that's why the writing's sloppy.  
> Short stories? WRITING short stories??  
> Yeah, I'm not good at it.  
> Apologies for any mistakes that might be there; English's not my native language.


End file.
